


The New Guy

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short and Silly, just like me, wow thats actually a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Dier likes this new guy, Pierre, he’s a very friendly and charismatic lad. What he doesn’t like is how Winks seems to be all over him.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks, Pierre-Emile Højbjerg & Harry Winks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Boy barely joined and I’m already dragging him into my fics. HE’S PART OF THE SPURS FAMILY ALREADY OKAY?!!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this stupidity <3

Eric hadn’t taken long to get acquainted with Pierre-Emile, the new player of the squad, since they had quite a bit in common. It also didn’t take long for him to realise that Pierre was very friendly, charismatic plus had a good mentality, both on and off the pitch. The guy wasn’t difficult to get acquainted with because of his easy-going nature, and that was apparent to Eric despite not having formed any real bond with Pierre just yet. However, although Dier was well-aware how easy it was to get along with the new Danish player, he never expected Winks to have gotten so close to him as fast as he did. 

Harry was also someone friendly by nature, hence it shouldn’t have been such a big surprise to Eric. Nevertheless, how easily they were getting along in such a short period of time was beyond him. Winks looked keen to get to know the new number five of the team, constantly being around his new midfield partner whenever possible. Eric knows that it’s good for them to get acquainted off the pitch so that on the pitch they can have good chemistry together, but for some reason all of it was starting to bother him. It almost seemed as if Winks was way all over him, being the pure cinnamon roll that he is but now to Pierre as well. And it was starting to get on Dier's nerves to say the least. 

Pierre seemed to be a bit dorky, just like Winksy is, which is probably why they ended up getting along even better. Incredibly they never seemed to run out of things to talk about either, both being able to chat about anything for hours. Eric wasn’t sure if it was because they were still getting to know each other and that it would diminish as time goes by, but it was still slightly annoying. 

Harry would spend a lot of time asking all about those colourful tattoos on Pierre’s left arm, and Pierre gladly explained and told him how he got the idea and inspiration for every bit of art embedded on his skin whilst Winks listened to him with full attention. It got to a point where Eric was even considering getting himself a tattoo just to see if Winksy would give him that much attention too. Not only Harry would ask about Pierre’s tattoos but also about his life, and it was amazing how Pierre had no problem in telling him all about it, in fact he seemed to really enjoy it or was being too nice. Even the fact that Mourinho had said how Pierre would benefit Winks and bring the best out of him in the club caused Eric’s pain to rise to a notch; he knows that those words were about them playing on the pitch and in a professional way, but it didn’t stop Eric’s heartache upon hearing them. 

The truth is, Dier was scared. He was afraid that Winks will stop being as close to him if he prefers to be with Pierre instead. Eric knows that it’s a stupid thing to be worried about and it shouldn’t even make sense or affect him, but it did and that was probably because he wanted Winks to cherish him too. Sure, Dier loves that they are extremely close friends, but he really wants to be _special_ to Winksy. He wants to be the person Winks wants to be with the most at least in the club. How Harry was all over Pierre instead was a huge blow to that impossible wish of his. 

Harry and Eric were together in the cafeteria, a thing that had been rare for the past days ever since Pierre arrived. It was quite a surprise to Dier that Winks was sitting with him today, but he soon realised that it was probably because Pierre wasn’t there and there was almost no one in the cafeteria for him to choose from either. Eric should have felt honoured to not be Winksy’s last choice at least as the brunet could have sat instead with Gio and Paulo who were together on another table. However, Dier couldn’t stop his negative feelings from wandering through his heart and mind, and he simply did not know what to do about them. Therefore, he impatiently decided to embrace those thoughts and dive into it. 

“You seem to be getting along with Pierre very well.” 

His voice was serious, trying to sound casual but it still came out mildly annoyed. 

“Oh yeah, he is so cool. Very smart and friendly.” Harry answered happily at his comment. 

Eric’s heart slightly ached at that. Eric considers himself to be someone friendly, but he doesn’t think he was one of the brightest. Nice to know that Pierre is smarter than him too. 

“Ah, the perfect combo.” 

“Yeah, he’s really nice. He has so many interesting stories too.” 

Eric was pitifully regretting to have brought Pierre up in the conversation. He should not have asked what he wasn’t prepared to hear. 

“Glad he can keep you entertained.” He answered dryly, but Winksy didn’t seem to notice or ignored it. 

In fact, Winks kept eating his cereal like he was saying nothing too important, not even realising how badly his words were affecting Eric. 

“And he’s even quite handsome too, don’t you think?” 

That does it. Smart, nice and handsome to Winksy’s tastes. Pierre is his fucking prince charming apparently. 

“Are you going to talk about him all day long or what?” 

Eric couldn’t stop himself from blurting out those words with a clear annoyed tone, his head starting to hurt as the tingling pain kept building inside him. 

“Huh? You’re the one who brought him up in the conversation!” Harry retorted confusedly, frowning as he wasn’t really understanding what he did to piss off Eric just now. 

"You can’t stop saying how wonderful and oh so perfect he is and it’s annoying.” 

Winks stopped eating his food and looked back at Eric in exasperation and mild annoyance himself. 

“What? That’s not true! I just said that— Why are you being like this?” 

Their voices were becoming louder as they both looked at each other with displeasure sprawled on their faces. Winks wasn’t understanding why Eric was treating him that way and Eric was becoming too pissed off to even think before speaking. 

“Well I’m sorry that I’m not that entertaining, Winksy.” Eric angrily stated before commenting in a lower voice. “You might as well go drool all over him since that seems to be more enjoyable to you.” 

“You...” Harry breathed annoyedly mixed with angry confusion. “What’s wrong with you?! You’re such a pain today!” 

“Yeah, not everyone is perfect, you know?” Eric continued spilling his pained feelings in a reckless manner, unable to control his emotions and words. “You shouldn’t even talk to me anymore if that suits you best.” 

Winks looked at him in complete disbelief, extremely baffled but irritated at how Eric was treating him with no apparent reason. 

“Well then, fine! I’ll go jogging with him instead this Friday!” 

Eric widened his eyes in furious shock. He can’t believe Winks brought their jogging out together to this. That was really fucking low. 

“You know what? Fine!” He said as he angrily got up from the table, and at that point everyone around was looking at them. 

“Fine then!” Harry retorted as he also stood up. 

“Fine!” 

Before this ridiculous scene could go any further, Eric walked away practically stomping on his way out of there. 

That had definitely not been one of his most mature arguments, that’s for certain. To be fair, Winks had also been childish during their ‘conversation’ which resulted in everything going terribly. It was beyond Eric how bad he managed to be at controlling his emotions, especially when it came to Winksy. Although Dier was pissed off, he knows deep down that he should not have acted the way he had. It was stupid and reckless and it’s not as if Winksy owes him anything. Now, he managed to ruin their jogging away together on that Friday, and Harry had even said that he would replace him with Pierre for that. 

When Friday arrived, Eric was mourning at home. He should be with Winks at the moment, just the two of them together and jogging, but there Dier was, alone in his bed while Pierre was with him instead. Eric was on his phone checking his Instagram every five seconds to see if Winksy posted a photo with Pierre. However, there was no post or story made by Winks or Pierre, which probably meant that their fun was too private for them to post about it. 

This was getting out of hand and Eric is well-aware of that. He doesn’t understand why he cares that much. It’s not like Harry and Eric were anything more than friends after all. Then why does the thought of Pierre and Harry becoming more than friends pains him so much? 

The next training day Eric found himself slumped in a chair on a table alone at the cafeteria. He was simply watching the TV there without really paying the contents any attention, and he wasn’t even eating which is a major red alert since Eric is normally always eating when possible. Yet Dier couldn’t bring himself to have any appetite at that moment, his heartache was taking over any other feeling from his body, causing him to feel completely miserable. 

Eric was spacing out so much and was completely unaware of his surroundings that he barely noticed when none other than Pierre-Emile had sat right next to him on his lonely table. They shared a polite greeting smile, but Eric’s came out sadly as he forgot to even move his eyebrows and instead continued frowning. Maybe Pierre had noticed that Eric was feeling down and wanted to be nice to him plus use the opportunity to get closer, thus they basically engaged themselves in small talk that the Danish had started. Eric answered politely although not that enthusiastically which caused their chatting not to evolve much and them quickly falling into silence after a while of Pierre trying his best to make conversation. Everything was peacefully quiet until Pierre broke the silence with something unexpected. 

“That boy, Winksy. He’s very nice, isn't he?” 

Great. Now Pierre was going to shove it in his face how close they already were and how Eric became obsolete to Winksy. Dier really just wanted to disappear for a moment. 

“Yeah, you two seem to get along very well.” He answered, trying to sound friendly before continuing slightly annoyedly. “I’m sure you two know all about each other already.” 

Eric is certain that Pierre noticed the unfriendly tone in his voice even though it had not been on purpose. He really didn’t want to take it out on Pierre since it’s not like it was that guy’s fault. Furthermore, the Danish was indeed a really nice person and Eric doesn’t want to be mean to him for no reason, not to mention how it would create some sort of tension between them and that wouldn’t benefit anyone from the team. 

However, Pierre seemed to pretend that Eric hadn’t just sounded off although he clearly noticed it, and instead he simply chuckled before speaking. 

“Actually, he’s told me more about you than he told me about himself.” 

At that comment, Dier couldn’t help but feel his heart racing for some reason. He slightly widened his eyes in surprise and looked away before averting his attention back to Pierre. 

“...Really?” 

Pierre chuckled in response again before continuing. 

“Yeah, he can’t seem to stop talking about you. Only good things too.” 

To say that Eric was now feeling guilty was an understatement. He felt his heart clench even more upon hearing those words, but he also felt extremely flattered and even flustered to know that. Dier couldn’t even bring himself to say anything else as he pondered about a million of things that ran through his mind at that very moment, looking down feeling a bit stupid. 

“And I’m sure he also thinks about you as much as you think about him.” 

Pierre’s voice was serious and friendly as he even gave Eric a small smile, looking at him carefully as he showed Eric how he knew what the reason behind his sadness was. Dier once again widened his eyes in surprise upon hearing his words. That guy was really smart, _way_ smarter than he looks. 

That conversation between them had been enough motivation and courage-giving for Eric to go sort out the mess he had done with Winksy. He definitely did not want to stay in bad terms with Harry over something that shouldn’t even be his problem. Eric hesitantly went to Winks right before training started and asked to talk to him in private after the training ended. Harry had barely given him any attention as he seemed to still be mad at Eric, which he had all the right to be, but had grumpily agreed. 

As soon as training had ended and they had their showers, Eric took Winks to a corner away from everybody, feeling slightly nervous as he wasn’t sure how he was going to make up to him. 

“What do you want?” 

That was the first thing that came out of Harry’s mouth. He crossed his arms and looked away as he was almost pouting because of Eric’s annoying presence in front of him. 

“...Did you go with him?” Eric asked since he wanted to start it simple and because he was really curious about it. 

“What’s it to you?” Winks angrily retorted before looking at Eric for a second then easing his voice. “…No.” 

That was a relief. Yet Dier still felt bad about it. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted that way, it wasn’t fair. It was stupid and I don’t know why I did.” 

Eric honestly apologised, hoping that Winksy wouldn’t hate him for being mean to him for no reason. He managed to get Harry to look at him upon those words at least. 

“I think I do... You’re jealous...” 

Winks nervously stated, not seeming that angry anymore, and it caught Eric completely off guard. 

“...Maybe.” Dier awkwardly answered, breaking eye contact upon the confession. “It’s just that... You seem to have gotten so close to him in such little time like you did with me, I got worried that you were going to replace me.” 

He smiled nervously at the last bit of his words, gulping as he realised that he had accidentally spilled too much. 

“I mean, you know... As someone close to you.” Eric continued explaining in an attempt to not make it awkward what he had just said. 

Harry seemed to soften upon hearing that, he had stopped frowning and wasn’t really pouting anymore. He just looked confused and thoughtful, looking away for a moment as he was processing what Dier had just told him. 

“But why? I don’t get it.” Winksy started, the confusion clear on his face. “Dele has one million friends he’s close with and you never get jealous over that.” 

Eric was indeed not the type of person to be jealous over his friends, and that’s the point Eric was trying to get across. 

“It’s... It’s different with you.” 

“Different how?” 

Eric can’t hide it anymore. He has no idea how he has managed all this time to do so, but now it seemed impossible. Maybe Harry was going to think that he was weird, but Dier couldn’t keep his feelings towards him bottled anymore, even because Dier himself shouldn’t be in denial about it. He wanted to tell Winksy the truth, tell him how much he meant to him, how much he wants to be with him. Yet Eric had no idea how the hell he was going to do that. Therefore, he did the most plausible thing that came into his mind. 

He broke the distance between their bodies and slightly pulled Winks closer to him and quickly pressed a small kiss to his pretty lips. Harry had barely any time to react or process what had just happened as he looked completely stunned when Eric parted from him. Winks’ face had flushed red, eyes widened and now he wasn’t with arms crossed anymore; he was completely surprised. It took him a moment or two to grasp what Eric had just told him with that small action, causing him to shift awkwardly as he clearly looked nervous for a moment. 

“Oh.” 

It was all that Winksy managed to say at that moment with a small voice, still avoiding eye contact as Eric did the same. 

“Uhm, it makes more sense now.” 

“...Yeah.” 

Awkward. No one knew how to react, and Eric was internally panicking upon what he just did. He was glad at least that Winksy hadn't run away yet. They had fallen into a complete weird silence, both avoiding eye contact as they didn’t know how to proceed with this topic. Eric was nervously waiting for the way Harry was going to reject him, expecting him to at least be kind with it. 

What Dier truly didn’t expect, was for Winksy to hug him out of nowhere. The younger broke the distance between their bodies and tightly wrapped his arms around Dier causing his brain to simply short circuit upon the unexpected action. That’s not how people usually reject someone as far as Eric is aware. 

“...W-Why didn’t you tell me that earlier?” Harry’s voice was small and muffled against Eric’s body, doing all sorts of things to his heart. 

“I-I don’t know... I’m sorry.” 

Dier is well-aware that it was because of lack of courage and plenty of hopelessness. However, he wasn’t feeling as hopeless anymore by the way Winksy was holding tightly onto him for a good while after Eric had literally just kissed him. 

“You know, it’s different with you too.” Harry commented as he broke their embrace but remained in Eric’s close space. 

“...Different how?” 

Eric had his hunch but didn’t want to take anything for granted, he wanted to be sure if they were indeed talking about the same thing and had the same thoughts about all of this. 

They shared a nervous and anxious glance for a split second, and then suddenly Winksy was breaking the small distance between them again, this time slightly tiptoeing to reach for Eric’s face instead. Harry pulled Eric down by the front of his shirt and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, lingering their mouths together for a tender kiss that revealed the answer to Dier’s question. 

When Harry parted away from his lips this time it was Eric’s turn to be stunned, but also extremely happy. 

“Oh.” Eric couldn’t help but chuckle. “Okay then.” 

There was nothing to be scared of, Dier realised. In fact, only good things to expect now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh this one is really short and silly, but I wanted to post it anyway because why not


End file.
